When dreams end in reality
by Nesaja
Summary: SLASH! HPDM Harry is having really great dreams and all he wants are these dreams to finish at last. But will he be pleased with the ending?


Somebody is touching him. He can feel hands on the end of his feet. They are slowly moving up and up, now resting just above the ankle. Hands are playing with his skin, with touch and with sense. Owner of these hands know exactly what kind of attention Harry needs. The temperature in Harry is rising, so tensed and so enjoyable. "More!" Harry couldn't stand this.

εΐз

"What's wrong? Mate? Can you here me?"

"What?" Harry was confused. _Those hands. Why did it have to end so soon?_

"Harry!!"

"What Ron?!"

"I just called you about ten times! What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just sleepy."

"As you say mate."

εΐз

_Ou my gosh, ou my gosh, ou my gosh!! I'll kill somebody if this ends so soon again!_

Here they are again. The same hands teasing, touching, exploring, making Harry hard – very hard. His inner thighs are so tense that he could just explode. Without slightest contact with Harry's cock they make him rise to heaven.

εΐз

"AUCH!!"

"Are you ok?" Harry hears Neville's voice.

"Kind of. What happened?"

"You fell of your bed."

"Did I?" _Damn._

εΐз

"Can you please stop following us??"

"I am not following you, it just happens that I have similar direction as you, but it is impressive that you noticed, cause usually you're just some stupid prick," Draco shows his famous smirk.

"You really are a shit of a spy and when they catch you, you don't have a better explanation. I don't know what the death eaters see in you."

"I am _not_ spying!"

"So what the hell are you doing? Yes?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Shit Malfoy. You are really annoying. Go away. We don't want you here. I don't want you here. GO! I'll hex you if you don't."

Harry turns around and goes to his friends.

"But I like you." Draco whispers but nobody hears him.

εΐз

_Mmmmm… _A kiss here, a kiss there, kisses everywhere. Soft and teasing. One hand is having a good time with Harry's left nipple and without noticing the mouth move from his legs to his big harden cock. At first tongue is just licking it all over, then just his head. What a pleasure. Now mouth was over entire head and moving off and on again. Harry can't remember when the last time he was so hard was. The other hand is now helping to satisfy Harry. Hand and mouth are in rhythm roughly and fast moving over Harry's big stuff. Mouth is taking Harry in as far as it goes. All way to throat, but Harry just has too big cock. Up and down. When most of the cock is in mouth easy and steady and just on the end of it rough. The rhythm is fastening. Faster and faster. And suddenly very slow. It almost stops. But now again fast. _Aaaa.. _This is enough. Harry is coming. Like never before in his life.

εΐз

"Morning sunshine!"

"Ou. Hey Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to Ron. What's with you? You look all messed up."

"I just had the best blowjob in my entire life." Harry smiles.

"WHAT?? Who had blowjob?? From whom?? Hermione what haven't you told me!?!? My best friend and my girl! I mean couldn't you just hold back yourselves?! I mean.."

"Stop it! It was _not_ from Hermione! God, Ron. It was just in my dreams bro. It was so mmmm.." Harry falls back on his bed.

"Ok. But still, from whom?"

"I don't know. It never shows nothing but mouth and hands."

"How do you mean never? This happened before?" Now Hermione is curious.

"Yea, kind of. I mean, nothing special has happened before. But every time it was so good and like nothing else wound exist."

"Spare with the details, _please_. Are we going on breakfast?" Ron trembled.

"Sure."

εΐз

"Harry, could you come here for a sec?"

"Malfoy. Since when do you call me by my first name?"

"Could you just come?" Harry gives a sign to his best friends that it's ok and approaches to Draco. "So?"

"Hm, how are you?"

"WTF? Just say it what you want."

"You."

"Me what?"

"I want you."

"Did a rock fell on you at night? I don't have time for nonsense's." He wants to turn around but Draco is holding his arm.

"I'm not kidding." He leans to Harry and kisses him. Something hit him. Really bad. It was Harry.

"What is wrong with you?! Do I look like gay to you? Or even worse, do I look like I would want anything with you? You are sick! Disgusting, I want to puke."

Suddenly a single tear comes down Draco's cheek.

"Just great. Now cry. Really great." Harry turns around and goes on breakfast.

εΐз

"What did he want?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Nothing special." _I don't have bloody time to explain them this nonsense. I mean what the fuck is wrong with him?! Jackass. But still… how can he always look so…good! Dumb, but fabulous. Jackass!!!_

εΐз

Harry is lying in his bed. He can not sleep. He wants to sleep. He wants to dream. He knows that as soon as he falls asleep he dreams the best dreams in his life. It is 3 o'clock in the morning and he is still awake.

εΐз

A kiss. So soft and so lickable lips. Passion. Erection. A hand on his hip. The other under his buttocks. Touch of skin. It is not just the feeling, it is also the beauty. So beautiful and well cared hands. So soft and smooth lips. And an ability to take someone to heaven. _Oh girl, your rock._

And everything stops. A moment and there is nothing more.

εΐз

"Hey Potter!"

"M?"

"I want something to clear up. Why do you hate me?"

"I, mm, I don't know Malfoy. Maybe because you have acted like a total prat to me for, let me think, since I first met you?"

"No, I have not."

"You see? You're doing it again."

"But…"

"No but! Leave me alone! Please." _Why does he keep bothering me?!? Go, pleeease, go. Just slowly turn around and say nothing more._

"But…"

"NO BUT!" _Calm down, calm down. Count to ten. 1, 2, I'm so going nuts!_

_3, 4, He still looks good… 5, but so annoying! 6, 7, Finally!_

εΐз

"I wanna fuck you." Harry's cock flows in the air. _What a mysterious voice. But I'm sure I have heard it sometimes before. But wait, how will _she_ fuck me?_

"So do it." Harry whispers back. _I wonder who she is._

Harry immediately feels soft mouth on his. Their tongues dance wildly. They stop just to take a breath, but not a long moment is lasting when Harry feels new kisses on his tender skin of his neck. The mouth is doing its way lower with sucking the skin. It stops until it reaches Harry's manhood and put it in just for few seconds. Just to make Harry tense. At the time one hand is already under his arse and investigating his small hole.

_Mmmm.._ The finger is in. Somehow lubricant is on it. The muscles around finger are tightened and only when they loosened the second finger is added. The fingers are digging in deeper and more and more moans are heard from the boy. Again and again. Harry sees stars. _It really is something to be fingerfucked. _Harry smiles while enjoying. But it stops. The fingers get out of Harry's hot hole. But now something bigger is entering him. _This is not fake dick! This is real!_

"S-She is HE!!!"

εΐз

"Are you coming?"

"No. I'm sick."

"You can't skip school just like that! You could fail just because you are too lazy to go on lessons!"

"Hermione…"

"Don't Hermione me with those your pretty eyes. You are going to learn new things on today's lessons!"

εΐз

"I prepared something special for today's lesson. I am sure you are all so exited." Professor Trelawney looked like a child who just got a really big candy. _A man. All along it was male. Not girl but a boy. But…are boys so wrong? I must admit that I really enjoyed. Really enjoyed, like never before. And I always liked being fucked, maybe even more than me fucking others. So being with guy is only reasonable to be fucked. And guys would really know what I want and how to satisfy me. Maybe I always liked boys better. Nobody could ever understand how I could talk that open about how another boy looks like. Yea, I'm pretty sure that I am attracted to men. I just hope that my dreams won't stop now. Ok, they can stop if I find this guy and he fucks me for real._ "From now on I'm looking just after guys!"

"Excuse me boy, what did you just said?" Everyone was looking at him, shocked. _I said that out loud?!_

"O, nothing nothing. I was just, amm…"

"He just read what I showed him that says in this magazine. I'm really sorry professor."

Harry just gazes at Hermione.

"You're welcome." She winks at him. "But don't get excited too early, you have got a lot of explaining to do."

"Yea, I was afraid of that."

εΐз

_What are those girls doing on their knees?! _"Hey Mione, do you see who's such an ass to try to humiliate those pretty ladies?"

"Didn't I hear you about fancying boys in that class?" she smiled. "And that blockhead just happens to be Draco. Who other did you expect?"

"And since when is he acting like that?"

"You're kidding me, right? He is the meanest person living on this earth! His parents made him like this! He is like this all his fucking life! And now you are asking me since when is he like that?! Harry, are you sure everything is alright lately. Frankly, you are so pale, you got messed up thoughts and sometimes I get the filling like there is a wall between you and other world."

It comes back to Harry in flashes. He remembers all the bad things that happened in this school and there was always Malfoy a part of them. It occurs to him that he is the only person towards whom Malfoy or better called Draco is nicer to.

_But I must just imagine that…I'm too jealous on him because he looks so good and he always get everything – even the hottest girls and it stinks!_

_But I like boys now. I don't care about Malfoys influence any more…he likes girls, doesn't he?_

_Why the hell is always he on my mind?! This is so not good. I can't like _him_! He is so…not just ugly, not just stupid, not just dumb and definitely more than just absolutely little nuisance of his pretty mother. He is just…perfect!_

εΐз

"Harry! HARRY!! Come here right now!"

"Mione, I wanted to go to bed early today. You know, it was quite a hard day for me…"

"Do I look like I care? Now start talking!"

"What is here to tell? You already found up everything."

"Tell me this, Harry! Do you fancy Ron?"

"What?!"

"I knew it. It was all so obvious! How was I so stupid! I fell for your stupid game and I actually thought Ron likes me."

She starts to cry. "No, Mione! He is not the one! I'm sorry…"

"You are sorry that he likes you?"

"NO! I was just saying that he is…ummm…ugly?"

"HE IS NOT!"

"And that is why I said I'm sorry."

"So…neither of you likes each other?"

"No. I mean yes. You and your tricky questions! I don't like him at all and he definitely doesn't like me."

"Oh, ok. Sorry. You can go to sleep now."

Harry turns around and starts to walk toward stairs.

"Just a second, Harry!"

"You wish?"

"Then who do you fancy?"

"You mean who do I fancy?"

"Yes, that is what I asked."

"Right."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Who the hell do you fancy?!"

"Oh, that… ammm… I… ummm… Draco?"

"He was my second choice!" Hermione smiles. "And you though your potion didn't work."

"What potion?" Harry was confused.

"The one we made last week? The one which makes you see and feel what you really want."

"But I dreamed about that. I'm sure that's not right."

"We experience it in the way we most like. It just looks like that it had to be in the way it was because otherwise you wouldn't enjoy it enough."

εΐз

Harry again can't sleep, so he decided to go on a little trip threw dark Hogwarts corridors. _Where the hell am I? _He walks and walks and he admires some new really great moving pictures and the way one prince was sleeping so funny that his head lies on his feet. Few meters ahead he sees the cutest girl in his life and then a really old lady and you could see great wisdom on her face. And on the end of this corridor there is really big window through which you can see perfectly shaped grass with fountain on its middle. _This is so beautiful. And what is this? This must be the most elegant and beautiful creature on the world! Oh, this picture is exquisite! This black trousers fall perfectly from that body. And black tight shit which can accent the muscles so fine and than wraps around the waist marvellous. O MY FUCKING GOD!!! This is…_

"Draco."

"Aaaaa!!"

"For god's sake, don't scream!"

"Harry? You scared the shit out of me, you stupid moron!!"

"Fuck off! I'm going. I can't bother the prince of this castle. I would reproach myself if I would."

"No."

"No, what?"

"Don't go."

"And that is why?"

"I would like you to be here."

"Draco, now you are bothering me. I'm leaving."

"FINE! Than leave! I don't know what I have ever seen on you! I tried to be nice and kind and you keep acting like this! So here, I like you so much you can't even dream about but from now on you won't see me, you won't even hear about me! If I'm such a bore for you than I guess it would be better like this. So goodbye! Forever!!"

"You are an idiot, you know" smiles Harry and he steps just a step closer to Draco and kisses him like no one has ever kissed anyone before. The kiss is robust but so gentle, delicate and delicious. Neither of them knows how long are they kissing there, it is just to nice.

"Out of beds at this hour?! I am taking you do Dumbledore's office. Now!"

"Prof… prof. McGonagall."

εΐз

"Good evening gentlemen."

"Good evening, prof. Dumbledore," both guys said together.

"So, prof. McGonagall told me everything she saw tonight. You both know that it is strictly forbidden to be out of your beds at night," Dumbledore sounds very seriously and Harry and Draco are shaking, both not knowing how they'll have to pay for this and scared even more because they are sure if kissing will make this even worse. The sound of Dumbledore's voice is frightening.

"You will start deserving your stay at this school right now. You have to polish all frames of former headmasters of this school. I know I know…this is not my way of punishing but this frames are made that they can only be cleaned by human's hand. And somebody has to do it. You will probably be finished by 2 o'clock. Still, you will have to wait for me to come back about an hour or two later. I have very importing things to do. I'm in quite of a hurry right now if I'm honest. While waiting for me, you can have a nap on this couch." And he swings with his wand and there appears huge couch, big enough for four people to sleep on. "Here are the buckets and mops so you can start your job right away. Oh, and headmasters will be asleep all night, so they won't bother you. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter" and he was gone with just a blink of an eye.

"So all we have to do is to polish this frames" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and than wait alone for about an hour or two." On Draco's face appears mysterious smile.

"Sooner we start, sooner we are finished." Harry took his mop and started on first frame and so does Draco.

They are working and all the time they are smiling to each other across the room. With each frame they are closer to each other and finally they finish one beside the other.

"You know Harry," said Draco with wanton looks that could be found also on Harry's face "it is only half past one and Dumbledore is not coming before 3 o'clock. Nobody's here and even they are put to sleep." Draco shows on now polished paintings.

"What do you want to say?" Harry asks while moving his face even closer to Dracos.

"I'm just telling the facts," Draco moves his lips so close that they are slightly touching the ones of the other boy.

"Right…"

They kiss gently, slowly tasting thing they missed so much. Draco's hand slides from Harry's face down to his hips and he gently pushes him to the wall. He kisses his lips for the last time and then hungrily kisses his chin and he moves to his neck. "You got some nice neck," he whispers and then he continues kissing it. He pays great attention to it and awhile he starts to unbutton Harry's shirt. One button. Two buttons. He moves with his lips back to Harry's one. Three buttons. Four buttons. He stops kissing him and he looks him straight to his eyes. Five buttons. Six buttons. "You know, your eyes are so deliciously green" Seven buttons. "I could watch them for ages." And the last button is unbuttoned. The blonde then again slides his lips down to Harry's chin, the neck and than even lower to his chest. For few second he is playing with Harry's right nipple and awhile he is already undoing Harry's belt and then his jeans. When done, he moves his lips lower to Harry's belly button. He pulls down Harry's jeans. "These are some nice boxer briefs. I like them the most. And they are black." Draco smiles with satisfy seeing that Harry has good taste on underwear and also that he can see more than great cock under them. He then pulls the boxers down also and he doesn't hesitate to take Harry's prick into his mouth. He takes his time to make Harry feel good. It can be seen that he has what it takes to give a great blowjob. He changes the rhythm; he helps himself with his hands to give even greater pleasure and he even doesn't forget on Harry's bolls. It doesn't take much Harry to come magnificently in Draco's mouth. Like a good boy Draco swallows all the sperm. Then he returns up to Harry's face. "How was it?" he looks in Harry's big eyes full of satisfaction.

"You could see how it was" his lips curves into huge smile.

"Oh yea? Kiss me!" And so Harry does. This kiss was more hungrily and very long like they could not have enough of each other. Harry takes off his shoes and his socks and starts to undress Draco's wine red shirt very fast and while doing it, Draco is already undressing his jeans. Just for a second or two you can see boxers that colour matches with his shirt until they too are on the floor beside other clothes. He takes off his whine red socks and his shiny black shoes.

They are kissing like this was the last time and Draco is gently pulling Harry toward the couch. When they reach it they fall on it. Harry is on top, but not for long. Draco is taking command. "I will fuck you. Hard." He takes Harry's hand and sucks his forefinger. He moves himself so their cocks are touching and Draco feels so tense that he really wants to fuck him as soon as he can. So he goes on his knees sitting on his butt and he lifts Harry's cute ass so it would be easier for him to reach the hole. He casts a lubricant spell and so he starts with first finger. He put it on the hole and than slowly put it all in. He moves it for few seconds and then adds the second finger. He can see that Harry is enjoying it. So after a minute or so he takes both out and he places himself to best position. Then he enters Harry and the tense in him is even greater. They watch each other in the eyes. It looks like they enjoy more while looking at each other than having closed eyes and concentrate only on feeling. First Draco moves slowly in and out. Then a smirk shows on his face and with that he moves harder and harder into Harry. There is nothing that could stop him now. Pushes are even harder now but Harry doesn't feel the pain. He enjoys it so much. They carry on both wanting to be like this forever and soon they both come together. Their faces can show how great they are and that they found everything they need in life. _I can't believe it was even better than in my dreams. _Draco casts a cleaning spell and then falls beside Harry on the couch. He just wraps his hands around Harry when they hear a sound of opening doors. There stood Dumbledore, shocked just for second but then pleased with what he sees: "You know..love is a great thing. But really, I would prefer you doing this… somewhere else."

The end


End file.
